marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward Nigma
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Marble Blast Gold Beginner page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Zapty Hey LCF. :P My connection was going all wacko, it disconnected me. :P Sorry about that. :P ~ⱫᾇϼדҶ (talk) 22:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC)The Zapster Helping Out Once you are online I will start helping out the wiki when we can also chat too. Cool? 17:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I sketched out a basic main page, so you can look over there. Feel free to add some more info onto it. I might also have time to edit the Wikia.css 22:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Also, well, I saw you editing, so I thought you might get on too, but then I forgot about it and closed the tab while I was editing another wiki. :P So, yeah. But now I'm here again! :P 02:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) wassup? Okay, I'm on chat now. :P 04:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) April 2013's Spam Wave ---- People are doing this because they're very unhappy with the way you've done the wiki. They want to see proper research and proper wording of many things. A lot of stuff is useless, is either wrong advertisment (lights and stuff) and links are suspicious to spam, viruses etc. Finally, there is no need for a wiki, and if one is ever made, it should be a community's effort and one with proper links, research and resources and not half-assed stuff that looked like an 8 year old made. A lot of irrelevancy exists and those capitals try and help you out, even if they're really mean. So before you hit the ban and undo button, do take into account the angry words and what really exists in the Marble Blast world, what is relevant, how a wiki should be set up and of course, how things are. For example, Marble Blaster was made by GarageGames, not eGames, and it's Marble Blast, not MarbleBlast. Learn from the angry words. 06:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :) You may want to unban me because as you can see I can come back. IP bans are useless and if you continue the bannings, I will come back until you give up. Unban me, and I will be nicer too. 06:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :) Also one more thing, the fact your very front page is stating that Marble Blast was developed by eGames is an insult to GarageGames, the community of Marble Blast and many many people. That alone shows why this wiki should NOT exist to begin with. It contains WRONG and MISLEADING information, false advertisement and claims. Please redo your wiki properly. nice! Nice, that looks pretty awesome! :P Did you create the background? Codyn329 (talk) 01:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Okay, I'll help you with it tomorrow. Sorry for the green hover. :P I'll add a different colored gradient sometime later. Codyn329 (talk) 02:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, looks like I already did it. :P I changed the gradient now. Refresh your cache in a few min or so and start hovering again. I'll add more to the wikia.css. :P How about we get on chat on the weekends? I also have only like 10 more days till school ends, not sure about you. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S I should have told you earlier but your sig is too big. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) xD Well, now that you know your sig is too big you ought to go change it. :P Also, go refresh now. it looks better. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, blue. :P I'll find a good shade of blue. :P Also, anymore tests? Or your teachers still the same as usual? Celebration time yet? :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oi. Math tests, what a bore. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Wut now? Wut has the world come to now? Virtual frog dissection? Next thing you know there's gonna be holographic sheeps to buy as pets from computerized farms. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XD Also I'll change it back. :P The background I'm getting used to. :P I saw the new logo. Looks nice. :P I might be able to make a logo that's actually the correct size and still good looking. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Wassup :3 Wassup. :3 Codyn329 (talk) 15:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai. I shall make a second attempt at creating the skin for this wiki. :P Here is another good example that I just recently made. :P Shall we go on chat? :3 Codyn329 (talk) 16:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) chat plz. :3 :P Codyn329 (talk) 17:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai. :3 Codyn329 (talk) 19:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) It is pretty. :3 :P nao, get on chat. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I had to eat dinner. want to chat again? Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what? Seriously. xD Codyn329 (talk) 03:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) You know what, congratulations. :P Here's an achievement for such excelling memory. *hands you a big troll face* :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Gawd, thought it said "Level:Learning to Troll" Seriously, I thought that page said "Level:Learning to Troll". XD Codyn329 (talk) 04:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's one of the funniest things that happened to me now. :P I need to record this, otherwise I won't remember. :P Also, want to get on the chat? :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat.js version I have no idea what numerical version this chat.js is, although I fixed the syntax error. Codyn329 (talk) 22:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) The second did, I assume the same goes for the first. - LFY VisualEditor Hi! I noticed that you tried enabling VisualEditor couple of times for this wikia but perhaps it didn't work for you? If that's the case then please after enabling it wait up to 10 minutes (sometimes it takes that much time, but we are working on it). If you are experiencing some other problems with VisualEditor I would be happy to help. Inez (talk) 03:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Would you be interested in helping someone understand how to change the font on an entire wiki? I am wanting to install http://fortawesome.github.io/Font-Awesome/cheatsheet/ which is a font with icons. I would really like this to work on the wiki but I am having trouble figuring it out.HeroGaming (talk) 06:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I've been procrastinating for a long time. :P May as well get back to it. --LFY1547 Re: Skin It's alright. :P I will admit, the new skin looks better than something I could ever do right now! I can help you with setting it up as a gadget though, here are some instructions I compiled up: (There is also instructions on Help:Gadgets on Community Central) #Create a page called "MediaWiki:Gadget-skin(ReplaceText)" and replace that text with whatever you want to call it. In the later steps, we'll refer to this as "X". #Put in the description of this skin once you create the page, and then press submit. #Create a page called X with a suffix of ".css" at the very end of the title page, and then copy and paste the css code from http://codyn329.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AGadget-skinMarbleBlast.css. Press submit. #Edit the page called "MediaWiki:Gadgets-definition" (if it doesn't already exist, create page) and then add *x|x.css. X equals whatever you decided to title the page earlier in the 1st step, jsyk. Have fun =) Codyn329 (talk) 15:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Edward Nigma! M name is DuttPanda and I also play Marble Blast! But thats not the point I am here to discuss with you! I have seen you contribute to a lot of wikis like, NigmaTech Labs, some Lego Wikis and also the Community Wiki! I would like you to fulfill a request for me, please?! I am astonished at how AMAZINGLY SPECTACULAR this wiki looks in all sides! Then I realized that you were an admin! So I came here to say: Could you tell me how you changed your default font to this custom one? Also, would you tell me how you made the Navigation bar look like that in CSS or Monobook? You see, I have a wiki myself, I would like to renovate it in all of the ways possible! Thanks for taking time in seeing this! DuttPanda (talk) 10:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC)